My Immortal
by KuraKathryn
Summary: Sam's POV on Frodo post-quest.


Title: My Immortal  
  
Author: Kura  
  
Rating: G (I was good this time...)  
  
Pairing: Frodo Baggins/Samwise Gamgee  
  
Summary: Short songfic on the aftermath of the Quest. (Sam's POV)  
  
Feedback: Do hobbits have furry feet?? :) (dianakitty2002y...)  
  
Archive: SeanElijah group and Library of Moria. All others please ask.  
  
Disclaimer: Frodo/Sam aren't mine. 'My Immortal' isn't mine. They  
  
belong to Tolkien and Evanescence respectively.  
  
My Immortal  
  
by Kura  
  
'I'm so tired of being here  
  
Supressed by all my childish fears  
  
And if you have to leave  
  
I wish that you would just leave  
  
Because your prescence still lingers here  
  
And it won't leave me alone'  
  
I see it day after day. Even though the journey's ended and there is  
  
finally peace in the world there is no peace for you. Your eyes don't  
  
hold that spark they once did. Even now you're still bound to that  
  
treacherous ring. It still haunts you no matter how hard I try to  
  
stop it.  
  
'These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase'  
  
I've begun to realize something gradually over time. I can wish with  
  
all my might that you'd be the master and friend I knew before the  
  
ring came into your possession, but that won't happen, will it?  
  
You've been through entirely too much. More than you ever should've  
  
had to go through.  
  
'When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have all of me'  
  
I've lost count how many times I've held you when your dreams became  
  
too horrible and too real. How many times have you been forced to  
  
relive the pain and terror of the Quest? I've been here for you  
  
through it all, Frodo. Before, during, and after the ring claimed you.  
  
'You used to captivate me  
  
By your resonating light  
  
But now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me'  
  
I remember your smile. That genuine smile that lit up your whole face  
  
and made your eyes shine. I miss that smile so much, Frodo. I'd give  
  
anything to see it again. Only Elanor can get a smile out of you  
  
these days. It's a sad, almost wistful smile, but it lifts my spirits  
  
to see it.  
  
'These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase'  
  
The wounds still pain you. I can see it in your eyes, though you'd  
  
never admit it to anyone. You continue to see yourself as a burden to  
  
those you love. Don't you know that after all you've done not one  
  
person in this world could ever think that? You're a hero. The savior  
  
of Middle Earth. You did what no one else could have done.  
  
'When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have all of me'  
  
It hurts so much to know that you still suffer. I'd give my life  
  
gladly if only you could truly be happy again. I want you to be the  
  
Frodo I fell in love with all those years ago. Back when life was  
  
simple and all I cared about was having tea with you or listening as  
  
you tried to teach me Elvish. All I wanted was to be with you. You'd  
  
give me that smile and drop whatever you were doing whenever I walked  
  
into the room. Those days were perfect.  
  
'I've tried to hard to tell myself that you're gone  
  
But though you're still with me  
  
I've been alone all along'  
  
I see you sitting in the study now, staring blankly into the fire.  
  
Your body is here in front of me, but your mind is far away. You've  
  
gone where I can't follow. The only thing that brings you back is my  
  
hand on your shoulder. Those blue eyes, so full of hurt, burn into my  
  
memory forever. A single tear escapes and that's all it takes before  
  
you're wrapped tightly in my arms. You cry your heart out on my  
  
shoulder and when you stop after some time, I wipe away your tears.  
  
You look up at me and, for a split second, I see a glimpse of the  
  
real you in the small but significant smile you give me. Deep down in  
  
my heart I still have hope.  
  
'When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have all of me'  
  
The End 


End file.
